Gotta Drain them All
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: Ash's first day as a Trainer went downhill when Pikachu abandoned him to the Flock of Spearows to die. Luckly he is saved by aliens known as Changeling Ponies, and turned into a Changeling Hybrid to live like them. Will Ash Ketchum get his revenge on the Starter who left him? And Who will be the new Chosen One in the world of Pokemon? (And Cunning Ash Ketchum)
1. Another Chance

**Disc:** **I do not own Pokemon or My Little Pony as it is by Nintendo and Hasbro. I do not even own any materials included in this fanfic because the purpose for making it is for fun and not for profit. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic.**

 **AN: This is the Extended version of the Poem I did, called 'Ash the Changeling'. And this is where another Chosen One will be born in place of the Fallen one Ash Ketchum who will become a Changeling Warrior. Lemme know what you think of my writing, whether the crossover plot is crazy or not.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Another Chance**

"Pikachu." Ash's hand is twitching, trying to reach his Starter Pokemon, barely can be seen through the dark and heavy rain. He is down on the ground and in pain because of the Spearow Flock whom he angered. Speaking of, the Flock is flying in the sky, with their eyes intent for murdering. They are about to kill and the Trainer that has just started pleads being saved. "Please..." But the Pikachu didn't turned his head.

Instead, Pikachu turned around and ran. Ash Ketchum's first Starter, the only one given by Professor Oak, who grow disobeient, has abandoned him.

"NOO! DON'T GO! PIKACHUUU-" and Ash's pleading was cut off when a Spearow peck dived onto the chest, and Ash screamed in pain. The rest followed, and Ash continued to suffer more injuries. Cuts shown, blood leaks from lacerations, and bruises worsening. _"Pikachu... Why...?"_

The one Fearow appears with a glaring look, using its sharp needle beak to finish it off by stabbing through the head.

Ash watched his fate come to be killed off for good...

But it never came...

One Green Laser is all needed out of nowhere to shoot the Fearow. It penetrates through the chest and the Flying Pokemon fell down. The flock took noticed and saw an Attacker. A four legged being who's black, bug-like and horse-like, legs being swiss. The Flock took it as an attack and changed the target. But it's not alone, as it had its own flock as well, or rather... Swarm.

A Swarm of Eight Changelings fired green lasers, taking out each Spearows trying to charge in, one by one, before only four remains. They are now scared and stopped trying to charge in, as using the same tactic means only instant death. Sixteen corpses of Spearows and one of Fearow are the ones now deceased. All killed by the race of aliens.

One Bug-Horse gives out a warning hiss before the four remaining Spearows fled to safety. All that is left is the Wounded Body of a Trainer, Ash Ketchum. And what luck, for he is breathing.

There is someone else watching also. Out of the bushes with the still rain going on, is the tall bug-like horse with a unicorn's horn like levitating an Umbrella, her mane green along with a tail, and her eyes are green, and her glaring means that she is not happy.

"I told you idiots to save him." she snarled,

"We came as fast as we could." one of them said, "We don't know what happened..."

"Queen Chrysalis. He's still breathing." and that Queen trots up to take a look. The wounds fixed the face into disgust. Using the horn covered by green magical aura, she gathered up the last visions of what happened.

"Poor thing. Just as he is about to begin a Journey." she turns to her minions, "Where is that Yellow Rat?" Chrysalis hissed, "He will answer for this."

"Gone." the Scout descended from above, "It got far away."

"Figures." Chrysalis shook her head, "Only a Coward abandons the Master." she turned around, "Carry him to the Infirmary. Quickly! He must be saved!" they acknowledged with a nod and four flew and lifted Ash Ketchum off the ground, while Queen Chrysalis fires the green fiery portal made of magic.

Flapping wings interrupts, but too late as Ash has been transported. Queen Chrysalis has already know that someone is here.

"If you are here for the boy, you are too late." Chrysalis said, turning to the winged Pokemon that isn't like Fearow. An Orange Avian Pokemon like a Phoenix. "Hello, Ho-Oh."

 _"Chrysalis."_ Ho-Oh telepathically spoke, physcially glaring at her, _"The Evil Queen of the Changelings. I knew Arceus was right. Tell them to Drop the Chosen One now!"_

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. You have lost a Chosen One after what that Yellow Rat has done." she turns around and walks to the portal, "Soon, we will achieve survival."

 _"No you won't!"_ Ho-Oh swoops, fires coating herself. _"I will end your Reign of Swarms!_ _ **Sacred Fire!**_ _"_ And she swoops at the Changeling Queen aiming her beak at the Body. But Queen had her spell already prepared, a barrier that bent the beak and sent Ho-Oh Flying.

"Magic Barrier." Chrysalis laughs. "Let's see how this world fares without a Single Chosen One." and she is gone after through the portal, with it shrinking to nothing. Ho-Oh took flight again with her wings and flied to the air.

 _"Arceus is not going to like this. Now we must find a new Chosen One."_

* * *

Ash awakens with his eyes fluttering. He is surprisingly in a some kind of a Cocoon being green. Outside is some kind of an Underground Cave.

"Where am I?" Ash wondered, looking at the top from upside down to find an opening hole. He puts the finger and joins more, opening the cocoon from the top and slowly climbing out. He lands on his feet with balance. "My Shoes." He examined himself. He is no longer the heavy wounded trainer. He is recovered, but something changed him, now he has a black half-carapace body. He is also wearing underwear and blushes. "What is this place? Where's my clothes?" Now his panic is growing. His mother may worried. And accidentially his hands turned on green fire. "Okay, this is weird." He swings his hands for the air to brush the fire away. Weirdly, he feels no pain. Just as he goes to the doorway, it opens to reveal a bug-horse. The same that saved him.

"Oh! You're awake." it said, sounding female and alienish. "That means your strength has recovered."

"Strength? What happened to me?" Ash asked,

"You sustained heavy wounds." she answered, "But luckly for us Doctors we've saved your life. The Spearows must be dangerous monsters."

"Monsters? But they're Pokemons." Ash said, which brightens his memory, "Speaking of, Where's Pikachu?"

"He won't be joining you for awhile."

And coming inside is the voice of the Queen, who may be its leader. That may scare Ash a bit.

"W-Who are you?" Ash shakened, "And what do you mean he won't be?"

"My name is Queen Chrysalis. I am the Mother of the Changelings." she Introduced, "And what I meant is your Ex-Partner has betrayed you, and left you to the Flock of Spearows."

Ash's headache comes and he tries to rub it off, "That's right. Pikachu. I can't believe he would do this." but then come to the question about Spearow's fate. "Wait, did you actually killed them?"

"If we hadn't you wouldn't be alive." Queen Chrysalis said, circling around the boy, "It is unfortunate, that your petty career as a Trainer comes to a quick end." and stops on her hooves, "But I can offer you a second chance, in hopes you may extract your revenge on Pikachu." That widens Ash Ketchum's eyes, thinking he is needed for something. "What do you say? It is too soon to die."

 _Now she mentioned it,_ Ash growled in his thoughts, _I do want it. I want to tear that Yellow Rat apart._ and his rage grows, _I want to make Sure Pikachu shares the same treatment by my own hands._ and sighed, "Okay Queen, What's on your mind about me?"

"Just Chrysalis, and I believe your training starts now." Queen Chrysalis smiles, with her hoof placed on Ash Ketchum's shoulders.

Thus, Ash is about to change much more.


	2. Five Years Later

**Disc:** **I do not own Pokemon or My Little Pony as it is by Nintendo and Hasbro. I do not even own any materials included in this fanfic because the purpose for making it is for fun and not for profit. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic.**

 **AN: Another Chapter Begins, and thank you for reading. Sorry if I am less Descriptive, maybe it's not my thing. But go ahead and Review if you like. And also check out my profile. I made a List called** **'List of Fanfic Ideas for anyone'** **and I reroll them every year, meaning I erase all and type out new fanfic Ideas(around ten at first). Most of them are Naruto Crossovers involving Naruto's alternate paths, including one where Naruto refuses to learn Shadowclone Jutsu. There's also one Where Twilight becomes Twilight Rapidash and gets sealed inside Naruto's Body, which I find proud of sharing that Idea. But those Ideas I won't be able to do so I've passed it to others to do.**

 **So about this. The Pokemon World will have up to Third Gen Pokemons, and the Timeline of the MLP world takes place after King Sombra's Defeat. And Third Gen Pokemons means no Mega Evolution, but I will use the Gen VI movesets and three extra Types. So expect some Fairy Type Pokemons in later Chapters. And also, there will be only One OC in this since I've changed my mind. Sorry, I couldn't resist. So go ahead and read.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Five Years Later**

Pallet Town. Being so small, but it had perks. A Laboratory where Professors study Pokemons. It lies near the coast with few beaches, to the seas. It's the only place with no Pokemon Center, No Store, and not even a Pokemon Gym to win a badge. Somewhere out of the trees however, there is a Humanoid Changeling, only in his leather clothings, and no Cap. Ash Ketchum is now Prince Ash Uredine, a new Changeling. It has took five years and now he has returned.

 _"Prince Ash? I'd like to offer a Task." Queen Chrysalis said,_

 _"I'm ready, Chrysalis." he bowed,_

 _"There has been Trouble in your Former Hometown Pallet." Chrysalis briefed, "Officers have captured a number of Changelings and plus the Humans are allied with Ponies. That means there will be a Single Pony Officer. They cannot discover the location of our Hive. Rescue them."_

"Ash!" his thoughts gets interrupted when A blue changeling is following him. Blight Fall, the only Changeling he has befriended. And she is panting after landing on the grass. It has been three years and he has grown to being a strong Changeling with magic spells taught by the Queen. "You know I am not that Athletic."

"Come on, Blight Fall." Ash said, "The Changelings are in Danger, and so is our Hive. They plan to invade immediately if they find it."

"You could at least give me food." she pants,

"Hmm... There's one." Ash pointed at the couple, sensing such love inside. "And rich!"

"YES! NO MORE HUNGER!" and Blight Fall zoomed. Just as Ash Uredine is about to follow, he heard something. He finds a pack of six Rattatas staring at him with a Scared Look.

"Hmm. They will work." Ash's eyes glows into green magic, and out of his new horn he fires a spell. They were unable to get away, cluster beams of magic flow to the head and they are paralyzed. Ash's hypnotizing spell casted upon the six Rattatas and it is complete. Lime Green glows in their Eyes.

"Now. Go and Find the Changelings taken Hostages." Ash commanded with his Alien Voice, "And keep out of Human and Pokemon Sight." and they ran to the Pallet Town, hiding in bushes, and scouting Pallet Town. Ash then came out of the trees, shapeshifting into a regular human, wearing the red clothes and black hair. He finds his partner, disguised as a brown-haired lady in a yellow-white dress with a Parasol. A Couple having their emotions drained by a Disguised Changeling. Ash decides for a quick snack and finds the boy/girl couple. Ash walks up and does the trick, eating away one quarter of love each from them. The love Ash taste is dfiferent, and it tasted sweet. He remembers that love depends the flavor.

"Mmmmm!" Blight Fall her face is burning up, "Spicy!" Ash turned to find out she drained love from the Pokemon Couples, who both are fire types.

"Do it Sparingly." Ash warned, "Fire Pokemons are known to have Spicy Love."

"Geez. Thanks for the Warning." Blight snorted,

Ash hears squeaky noise. A Rattata being hypnotized came up and starts Squeaking. Blight Fall walks up to hear what it says.

"He says he found where the Changelings were kept hostage." Blight said,

"Lead me there." Ash commanded, and followed the Rattata to the place. With a spell of command, "Other Rattatas grouped up, before reaching the Police Department.

"YOU THERE!"

And for being near the Department, a Police came up. He saw a Pokemon. Scratch that, six pokemons.

"Let me see your Poke-License." He ordered,

But Ash raised his hand and sneered, "Here's my License." before firing a non-lethal blast of magic. The Police finds himself losing energy that fast, before falling to sleep. He then gets dragged to behind the Police Department, though it is so small. There is a Shed, and Ash dragged the sleeping guard there. Blight Fall helped by opening the door, and together putting the Cop down. Another Shapeshfit and he is now a Police Officer. Blight Fall smiled and clapped.

"Oh yes. Just like the Police." Blight said, "You perfected the Copy."

"Would you kindly keep an eye on him?" and she salutes before Ash walks out, "I'll be back." and inside the Pokemon Police Department.

* * *

Somewhere else in the Pokemon Lab, enters a new Trainer. He has clothes with the color of Brown. His White T-Shirt shows a Mouse with the top saying 'Manage and Succeed'. He wears a Brown cowboy vest and brown long shorts with a Belt showing the Taurus Medal. He has Black Tennis Shoes and on his head show his black hair covered by a westerny hat, and his round glasses. He also had a Backpack.

It was that moment Professor Oak recognized the 12-years-old By.

"Welcome Bole Smardoove." he greeted, "I'm Professor Oak. I've been expecting you to be here from Hoenn. You got here quick."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Oak." Bole smiled, "I need to thank my cousin riding a Pidgeott again. So why is it I'm called here? Isn't Birth the one to give me a Starter Pokemon?"

"Yes, but there has been problems." Oak said, "Team Rocket has been stealing the three Starters that he's suppose to give you. Luckly for me," and he lead Bole to the Hatch which contains one Pokeball. "I have just one Pokemon. This is Charmander, the Fire-Type Pokemon." he introduced, summoning the pokemon from the ball, "He will be your first Partner." before recalling. And he went to the Pokedex to give to him, "And here we go. This is your Hoenn Pokedex. It is a High-Tech Encyclopedia that fills in the data that you seen and caught. Though I must say I'm jealous how better it is than mine."

"Birch told you to update it, didn't you?" Bole said, "You can't break his promise."

"Professor Oak!" a lady in an officer suit, with blonde hair set in ponytail came slamming in. "I need your help! The Rattatas are attacking the Department!"

"From the Wilds?" Professor Oak was surprised, "But why would they?"

"I wonder why too." Bole pushed his glasses close, "Time to go check." and make a jog for it. He got out his roller skates and skid down the street road before reaching the Police Department. He finds two intruders who are aliens. One two legged and other four legged, who just removed their disguises. The three Changelings are ones being hostages and now they are freed.

The bipedal snarled and turned to his partner, "Blight Fall. Take them and go. I'll handle this punk." she nodded and flew out with the other three. The Mysterious trainer turned to Bole and raised his finger. "Trying to stop me is a Bad Move, Trainer. Rattatas, Attack!"

"I can do this." Bole rallies himself, "Charmander, Give em heck!"

a Pokemon comes out, revealing a "Charmander!" before landing on the feet. Rattata attacks with a Leap to bite and the Charmander jumped, and rolled out of the harming way. Bole opened the Pokedex and reads the Data.

"Rattata Huh?" Bole raises his Pokedex to read what it says, "Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers."

"Not anymore." he laughs, "Cause now the Rattatas are the stupid ones."

"What a Jerk you are." Bole glared before resuming the reading, "Does it have any Moves available for Charmander?" while he paged through his pokedex while Charmander attacks with scratch, knocking each one down. "Scratch I can tell. Let's see, there's also Growl, and Ember." Bole wonders what Ember does and gives a water touch. "Charmander, let's see what Ember Does!" and the Charmander acknowledges, firing bolts of fire at one Rattata, and that one fainted. "Cooool!"

"Hmph! Lucky Shot!" it said, "Rattatas! Tackle that son of a Bitch!" and with enough speed they charged in, attempting to ram with the elbows.

"Fire those Embers!" Bole commanders, as the Charmander opens its fangs and fire rapid bullets. Another one goes down, before the two, before finally Charmander is tackled by surrounding Rattatas, and got knocked down. "Come on, Charmander!" he struggles on the feet and does. "Just a Scratch! We can take those bullies."

"Good move, but I'm afraid it's time to die." it said, "Rattata, launch your bite on both that and that Trainer." and their murderous eyes grows before charging in.

"How they learn Bite like that?" Bole wondered, "Charmander, ready your Ember again! It's time to lay down some more Machine gunning!"

"CHAR!"

The Rattata leaps from four feet and just as Bole can shout out a Command, another saves the day.

"SWABLU! I CHOOSE YOU!"

Out of the Pokeball out of nowhere, is the Cotton Bird Pokemon. It flies and started singing at the Rattatas, in a tone of something harmonic and rainbowish. **(Spoilers: it's the theme of My Little Pony)** Beside him is another Pokemon who is four-legged.

"Wait... That's a Pony." Bole corrected. What he sees is a yellow pegasus with pink mane, a some kind of a tattoo on her flank that are three butterflies. Turning to the Rattatas, they are asleep. But not him. He raises the Pokedex to read what it says, "Swablu the Cotton Bird Pokemon, Swablu loves cleanliness and is quick to wipe off any unclean surface with its cotton-like wings."

"That is not Nice!" she glared at the enemy, "You should know better than to attack a Trainer with a Pokemon!"

 _"A Talking Pony?"_ Bole thoughted,

"There is no room in the Hive for Nice." he rebuted, and turned to the Portal "Not bad for a New Chosen one. I should battle you next time." to run through before it shrinks.

"Is that Ash?!" Bole hears Professor Oak running in, and Fluttershy turns around.

"I'm sorry. The Changelings got away." she said,

"Chosen one? What is he talking about?" Bole wondered,

"I think... He's talking about you." Fluttershy answered, which made Bole take backsteps.

"Me?"

"Fluttershy!" Bole turns to find two Ponies. A White Unicorn with stylish Mane and an Orange Cowmare with a Western Hat like Boles.

"What happened?" asked the Orange,

"They got away." said the Pegasus that is Fluttershy,

"Wait, what about Ash? He's been missing for years." Oak said,

"I'm sorry," Fluttershy turned to the Professor, "But he's been converted. He's no longer the Chosen One."

"I understand." he sighed, "I am starting to dislike the Changelings. They've caused trouble like the Team Rocket."

"Um, howdy ma'ams." Bole introduces to the three ponies, "I'm the Bole Smardoove."

"Is that an Accent I heard?" she said. The three ponies turned to the 13-years old boy.

"Looks like we got an Appleloosan-Fan." white Unicorn said,

"Appleloosan? I never been there." Bole said, "Are you three here on a Pokemon Journey."

"Sorta," she answered, "We're trying to protect Humans from the Changeling Swarm."

"Where's your Mother?" asked Fluttershy,

"Back at Hoenn," Bole answered, "But I can take care of myself. I'm going to earn the Championship of the Pokemon League while studying others."

"Ahem. Why won't we rest at my House. You all look tired." Oak asked,

"Thanks Pardner, but-"

"Of course we do!" cut down Orange's words by White Unicorns', "Better than to walk for miles. Maybe we can bring him along on a Journey." and the words gestured to Bole, who then blushed.

* * *

 **AN: From here on out, I will try to work on two different Perspectives who is Ash the Changeling Hybrid, and Bole the Western Pokemon Trainer.**


End file.
